Dragonball Pokegirl
by MadHat886
Summary: A spaceship full of Saiyans comes to the pokegirl world. The first ever Dragonball Pokegirl crossover.
1. Crash Landing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crash Landing –

Deep in space a large spacecraft flew through the empty blackness of space. Inside the craft were the last of the once proud warrior race the Saiyans. With their home planet destroyed by the space overlord the few survivors had no choice but to find a new planet to call home.

"Bardock found a planet?" a female clan in armor asked as she stands behind him as he sat at a computer scanning for planets. She had long hair that went down her back and has a scar on her cheek.

"Not yet Zinta," Bardock said to his mate. "Have to make sure that the planet isn't within the controlled space of the Cold Empire."

"We need to find a planet soon," Fash said between bites. He's the second biggest Saiyan on the ship who's always seems to be eating.

"Yeah we can't just float around like this," Bordos a fat Saiyan said.

"Well we're heading for a small system that your son Kakarot was supposed to be sent to," Tora said flying the ship.

"And it's outside of the Cold's Empire," Celipa said in the second seat. She had short hair and wore a pink bodysuit under her armor.

"Sounds like a good place to stop," Nappa said the biggest Saiyan on the ship said.

"It will be nice to get out of the ship," Raditz the oldest of Bardock and Zinta's children said.

"And find some people to fight," Turles the second oldest said who had a slightly darker skin tone.

"Is that all you guys ever think about," Jinja the only daughter of the family said who took after her mother.

"As if you're one to talk," Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyan's said as he steps onto the deck.

"Yeah Jinja you never backed down from a fight before," Velda Vegeta's sister said as she walks behind her brother. She was just like her brother with the same hair style but was taller then her brother.

"Dad we're going to land soon?" Kakarot ask coming into the ships deck with his family.

"About time too," Chichi said walking behind her husband. Her tail wagged behind her as their young son Gohan follows them amused by his mother's tail as he tries to grab it. (1)

"Set course for that planet," Vegeta said.

"Right," Tora said setting course for the planet.

"What is it called anyways?" Velda ask.

"The beings that live on it call it Earth," Bardock said making a picture of the water covered planet appear on the main screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Earth –

Vegeta Valley on the Tyroon continent home to Sayjins a fighting type pokegirl, known for their love of battle and for their monkey like tails that they all have. The valley that they live in was mostly empty of non-Sayjins with only a few settlements here and there. The Sayjin's had a truce with the humans that lived in their valley, they would protect them from wild pokegirls and in exchange they would supply them with things that they needed or when they needed to be tame. Many of the humans that lived in the valley had Sayjin blood running in their veins and it wasn't uncommon for a girl to turn into a Sayjin when she reached age.

There wasn't a lot of other types of pokegirls to be found in the valley as the Sayjins kept the stronger and deadlier types out of the valley. The only pokegirls to be found in the valley were the ones that the Sayjins allowed to live in their valley. Which is why Bunnygirls, Cabbits, Cunnydews, Hamtits, Titmice, and other weak, friendly pokegirls could be found in the valley, as the Sayjins think little of the non fighting pokegirls and let them run about, but they do enjoy having some fun with them every now and then. There also some farms that raised Chickenlittles, and Milktits which supplies the Sayjins with food, and the later a good place to find some taming.

Currently most of the Sayjins in the valley were in pitch battle as a group of Mantis numbering ten attacked the pokecenter of the valley. The Sayjins were all hard press as the Mantis pokegirls were all strong against fighting types that they were. With their extra set of arms that were nothing more then blades the Sayjins that threw themselves at the attacking pokegirls were dice to pieces. So far the managed to kill three of the Mantis but lost nine of their sisters, even with the help of the Officerjennies and tamers that were in the valley, the Mantis had the upper hand.

Cello duck under the swing of one of the Mantis arm blades as she kicks the insect girl guts sending her flying backwards but not before the Mantis other arm blade cuts deep into her shoulder. She wished for a full moon as none of these Mantis's would stand a chance against her and her sisters in their transform modes. The Mantis were fighting smart as they kept together and fought as a team, making it hard for the defenders to take them out.

One of the Mantis seeing Cello wounded darted in sending the young Sayjin onto her back. The Mantis raised her arms prepare for the kill, Cello closes her eyes waiting for her end but it didn't came. A loud boom suddenly echoed across the sky making the attackers and defenders to look upwards as a flying ship of some kind came flying downwards. The craft was nothing any of them had ever seen before as it was shaped like a shell with glass domes on it. The craft slowed down as it landed in an open field next to the pokecenter.

A door opened on the bottom of the ship and a group of human like people came out of the ship. The people of the valley, pokegirls and humans alike all stared at the people of the spaceship, as the women of the group looked just like the Sayjins but wore armor and strange glasses covering only one eye. And the men with them most of them were huge with two being the size of an Onyx, and all of the Sayjins could see that all of them had tails just like they do.

"Look at that," one of the men of the group said with long thick hair that went down his back.

"Saiyan women," a man next to him said who looks like two of the men but with a slightly darker skin tone.

"And so many," a tall man said with short hair, as he looks at all of the Saiyan women around who were all dress like how all Saiyans use to dress before they took over their planet.

"Get off of her bug," a man who looks like the first one but older and more scarred said pointing to the Mantis standing over Cello.

"And why would I want to do that?" the Mantis smirked as she stares at the man pointing his finger at her. Her smirk faded as an energy beam fired from the man's finger tore a hole in her chest, she fell backwards as her brain shuts down as it realizes that she's dead.

"Nice shot dad," a man who looks just like the older one said.

The sister of the Mantis screamed as she flew at her sister's killer, but to her shock both of her arm blades were caught by the shortest of the men of the group with like hair that pointed upwards. "These bug women seem to be attacking these Saiyan women but I'm surprise that something so weak could fight a Saiyan on even ground," the short man said as he stares coldly at the Mantis who was staring back with fear bubbling up within her.

"None of these people have a power level over 200," a woman said who wore a pink shirt under her armor. (3)

"That would explain it," the short man said as he with one quick motion rips the arm blades off of the Mantis and using her own blades cuts off her head. "Kill the rest of them."

"Finally some fun," the biggest of the space Sayjins said as he seems to teleport in front of two of the Mantis. Before they could react grabs each of their heads and crashes them with his bare hands.

A third Mantis suddenly found an arm had punched through her body from the women with the pink shirt, and other was crush underfoot as the fat Sayjin landed on her shoulders crushing her body underneath his weight. The remaining Mantis seeing that they were no match for these Sayjins began running to escape. They didn't get far as the two younger females of the group fired a combine blast of energy at the fleeing group that vaporized them, leaving nothing more then a big hole in the ground.

Cello getting up stared at the strange group of Sayjins who came down from space. She had never seen anything like what they had just done, they were so strong. She finally found her voice to speak. "Who are you?"

The short man who ripped off the Mantis arm blades off spoke. "My name is Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Chichi is a saiyan.

2 – Think of Freeza's ship.

3 – Since in the beginning of Dragonball Z the highest powerlevel for the DZ crew was 360 the Saiyans from space are much stronger then any of the pokegirls on Earth.

_**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Animorph (insectile)  
**Element**: Bug  
**Frequency**: Not Rare Enough  
**Diet**: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
**Role**: Sex, Limbec Pirate executioners

**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks**: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings to aid in jumping

**Evolves**: HOPEFULLY none  
**Evolves From**: None

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 4,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 500,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one**: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible.

Sukebe had a sick sense of humor, and an even sicker sense of irony.

He started his war because of women like Linda McKenzie, but in his madness he hated the men just as much. He hated them for their weakness, for letting women like Linda get out of control.

So he created a Pokégirl breed who would be known as their bane: the Mantis.

Manti were amongst the most cruel, vicious fighters in the war. A tall Pokégirl, around 7 feet at the smallest, with a thick, athletic musculature that allowed them excellent agility, large, compound-like eyes, clawed, taloned feet, long antennae which increased their senses tremendously, green, chitinous skin, and an extra set of arms over their first, that are equipped with long, serrated sickle-blades instead of hands and are double-jointed to allow the Mantis to bend them in almost any direction. The blade-arms are, when not in use, held in a position of prayer, and can be used like swords, allowing for many powerful attacks. So skilled in the use of their sickle arms are they, that Manti are considered to be some of the best swordswomen on the planet. Their favorite method of attack was to use their light shape-shifting abilities, disguising their skin-color to blend in with their surroundings, disguising themselves as rocks or large plants, then using their powerful jumping skills to fly over the battlefield and come down with a powerful pair of slashes. But their combat skill is not what they were most infamous for.

The thing they are most infamous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, after disarming a soldier (sometimes literally), they would take them off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them, and then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh.

After the war, an effort was made to exterminate all Manti they could find. Problem was, they couldn't find any. The Manti retained enough intelligence to go into hiding, keeping their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs.

More and more, Manti are found in the company of the Limbec Pirates, who are apparently quite fond of the vicious man-eaters. A captured member of the Pirates revealed that once the Pirates became a noticeable force, Mephaesta recruited Manti en-masse to serve as torturers and executioners, an arrangement that both sides appreciate and enjoy. This put the bounty on a level seconded only by the Widow and the bounties recently put out for the Dark Queen and Anima Pokégirl breeds.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl 

**Type**: Near Human /Not Very Near Human (Monkey)

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Omnivorous

**Role**: During the War, Demolitionists and Combat Experts. Currently, best used as sparring partners and teachers at Dojos, though very few allow themselves to 'grow complacent' in this way.

**Libido**: pre-battle Average...post battle and during Full Moon very High

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Psychic, Ghost

**Attacks**: Chi Blast, Flash, Mach Punch, Pose, Focus, Focus Energy, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Giant Toss, Super Move, EX Move, Rage, Upchuck Bazooka

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Ki-Manipulation Affinity

**Evolves**: Super Sayjin (mechanism unknown, likely impossible)

**Evolves From**: None

Sayjins are a fighting type only found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even the Amachop evolutions on even ground. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. While not really noteworthy, Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails looks and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

All Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjin in their Pokeballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and Pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.

Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.

As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have it join your Harem is to defeat it in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's Pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of Pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline. During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to strong soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. None have ever evolved into the Neo-Legendary Super Sajyin yet, but that doesn't keep them from constantly bragging. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.

In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.

On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.

Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.

_**SUPER SAYJIN, the Neo-Legendary Golden Warrior Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: very large quantities of human food

**Role**: combat, lots and lots of combat

**Libido**: Average (becomes High after battles)

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Growl, Glare, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Dodge, Counter, Pose, Stone Palm, Focus, Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Legsweep, Headbutt, Chi Blast, Quick Attack, Chi Barrage, Chi Healing, Explode

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x8), Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Strength (x40), Neo-Legendary Salient Qualities, Chi Flight, Endurance, Ignore Poison

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Sayjin (battle stress, emotional distress, supremely high level)

The Super Sayjin is one of the few Neo-Legendary Pokégirls, as well as the only one currently known to have evolved from a "common" Pokégirl. Almost no one knows of her, save for the Sayjins of Vegeta Valley, who revere her with almost godlike awe, and they like to boast that even Atmuff would have been defeated by the Super Sayjin if the two had ever met. It is the hope of every Sayjin to become as powerful as the one they call "the Legendary Super Sayjin," a term that has created some confusion among the (very) few researchers who take that story seriously, as she was not a Legendary Pokégirl in the strictest sense.

Supposedly, she looked like a normal Sayjin, looking basically human but with a tail as well. Her eyes however, were a verdant green, and her hair and tail were the color of gold, both of which are odd since Sayjins' hair and eye color are always black, and their tails are always brown.

According to the legends told by the Sayjins of Vegeta Valley, the Super Sayjin, whose name has been lost to time, lived almost two hundred years ago. They say that she and her Tamer lived in Prussian, and were among the few to have managed to escaped from the city when a Widow attacked, killing almost everyone there (although the Sayjins who tell the story say that she "retreated," not "escaped" and woe to any who disagree with them). The pair fled north into the wilderness, only to find something worse than that which they had left behind: A Dryder nest. The source of the Widow that invaded Prussian had been found. The Dryder directed several of its subservient Widows to kill the pair, and while the Sayjin fought bravely, being of extremely high level, she was eventually overcome. She watched in despair as her Tamer was mortally wounded by the poisonous monsters. Overcome with rage and despair at her lover's impending death, she spontaneously transformed into the Super Sayjin. Revitalized, she destroyed the Widows around her, and used her Chi Healing to bring her Tamer back from the brink of death, bidding him to run while she fought the Dryder and the remaining Widows. He only reluctantly did so, and after getting far from the nest, he reported a giant explosion destroying the entire place. Since the Super Sayjin was never seen again, it is assumed she died fighting. He later settled in Tyroon and told the story to others, although only other Sayjins believed him and kept the story alive.

_**NEO-LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Neo-Legendaries have no "absolute" qualities. All of their abilities are variable from one Neo-Legendary to the rest._

_No Weakness (Level X)_: When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Neo-Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Super Sayjins have No Weakness (Level 100). If she were to face a Flying type or a Psychic type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Fighting, at or below level 100, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Neo-Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

_Massive Explosion_: Explode is not a power many Pokégirls have, especially Neo-Legendaries. However, when a Pokégirl does use Explode, the radius and power of the blast are determined by how much energy she naturally has. For the Super Sayjin, this is a huge quantity. With this quality, whereas using Explode would ordinarily destroy everything in a few dozen feet, it now utterly annihilates everything within one mile of the exploding Pokégirl. The Pokégirl with this quality cannot choose to have the explosion be anything less powerful. This quality is found only in (Neo-)Legendaries who already have the Explode attack. The only other Legendary known to have (and have used) this power was Kary the Volcano Mistress, now long dead since using it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Crash Course

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crash Course –

The computer screen blinked as an automatic computer spoke out the information that it was programmed to give out.

POKEGIRL: A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold (refer to special files) and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. (Refer to Domestic and Feralborn file) Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokegirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokegirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world.

TAMER: A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" (In other words sex) other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic liscense. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokedex), six pokeballs, a copy of the award-winning book _Taming for Dummies_, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage liscense. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokegirls with them at any time, however there are some special privileges which allow some tamers to carry as much as they want. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in _Taming for Dummies_, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokegirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.for more information refer to _Taming for Dummies_) with them as well, and many pokegirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well.

"Heh, interesting world we landed on," Vegeta said as he and his ground stood in the pokecenter in front of a big screen.

"Too bad these girls get dumb if they don't have sex," Velda said.

"Whoever this Sukebe guy was he was way ahead of anyone on this world," Bardock said as he uses his scouter to store the data he's reading off of the pokegirls around him. "To be able to create bio soldiers on a world like this with the limited technology is amazing."

"He must had some help," Turles said he couldn't have done all of that by himself. "A space traveler could have stop here and run into this Sukebe guy and taught him a thing or two. Which would explain how Sayjin pokegirls were made to be as he must have based them on us."

"There's also one other thing," Raditz said as he looks around as he and the others were surrounded by the native Sayjin's of this world. "Do you have to crowd us in like this?"

"Well," one of the pokegirls said. "This is the first time we met male Sayjins."

"And such strong ones too," another girl said staring at Raditz. Watching the Mantis being killed so easily by this space Sayjins had raised all of their libidos to the breaking point. They never felt so much power from anyone before and knew if they trained under these Sayjins they'll be as strong too.

"I could get use to this," Bordos said looking around at the young shapely bodies of these Sayjins.

"You girls want some of this?" Nappa asked the girls who he towers above them.

"Sorry but they can't," a NurseJoy said. "You're over twelve feet tall and you're too big for them."

"Yeah Nappa you and Fash share the same problem," Celipa said. "You two are just too big for most women to handle, since all Sayjin's are already big."

"That's true," Fash said as only a few big and tall Sayjin women had ever managed to take him inside of them.

"But you two are just right for us," a group of really big pokegirls said. Some were humanoids with skin and hair that were stone gray. The others were large centauroid Pokégirls, standing on average at least nine feet tall with thick muscular bodies. They have grey skin, black hair. They also have a thick, sharp horn growing out of their foreheads pointing upwards.

"What kind of girls are you?" Nappa as the first time since he reached his full height had to look upwards as three of the stone women stood two feet taller then him.

"We're Onyx," the leader of the Onyxes said.

"And we're Rhynodames," one of the shorter girls with the horns said.

"They help in rebuilding things that are often broken when one of the girls starts a fight near a building," the NurseJoy said.

"With the problem solved," Turles said as he eyes some of the pokegirl Sayjins. "Who would like to comeback to the ship with me?"

"We would love too," a group of girls said following him as he walks outside.

"See you later," Raditz said leading his own group out of the building.

"Hold it girls," Zinta said as she puts her hand on Bardock's shoulder. "He's my mate."

"How about sharing?" an older Sayjin ask who had turned into a pokewoman. "And have some fun yourself?"

"What?" Zinta said. Back on planet Vegeta female births were a rare thing which was way their numbers were always low as there weren't that many females and males fought over them. But here there were more women then men and this was the first time Zinta was asked by another female if she wanted to have some sex with her. (1)

"I'm game," Celipa said as she grabs Tora's arm. "Who want some follow me. But remember he's my mate."

"What?" Tora said as he was dragged off by a group of women.

"A world where sex is easy to come by," Chichi said to herself as she watches Gohan playing with some of the pokekits that were in the center. The Sayjin pokekits were all wanted to see the Gohan as he's the only boy they had ever met with a tail like their own. Chichi wasn't worried about Gohan as he was much stronger then any of the kits even stronger then some of the adults as well.

"So are you game?" a younger girl asks Chichi.

"Might as well," Chichi said as she turns to Kakarot who look uneasy as he was surrounded by girls. "Come on dear lets see if they can stand up to a true Saiyan sex drive."

"True Saiyan?" one of the girls asks.

"As my brother in law said before, Sukebe based you girls on us and looks like he only gave you only some of our traits," Chichi said smirking. "One thing we Saiyans are known for besides fighting is our high sex drives, in fact it's training for us as it increases our already high endurance and stamina levels. Which is why we're sure well known fighters in space as we can out last most of our opponents in battle."

"High sex drives," the girl who ask before looking at her sisters. "Let's show these Saiyans what a real high sex drive is like."

"They have no idea what they're getting into," Jinja said as she watches her group leaving for the spaceship with armfuls of pokegirls. "Might as well join the party." She waves for a group of the natives to follow her as it's been a long time since she had any.

"Brother aren't you coming?" Velda ask as she grabs some of the girls as well.

"No someone has to remain on the lookout," Vegeta said as he works at the computer loading up all the data on the world into his scouter. The firewalls and protections that these computers have were a joke compared to the ones he had to break during his schooling. "And someone has to gather as much information on this planet if were going to make it our new home."

"You're staying?" an OfficerJenny ask. The Commissioner of Vegeta Valley ordered her and the other officers to keep an eye on the aliens as they didn't know their main adjective. Also to make sure they didn't anger them as they are much more powerful then anything they had ever seen before.

"Also tell whoever is trying to read my mind to stop," Vegeta said. "We Saiyan's are immune to all mind tricks."

The Alaka-Wham, Rally who is a pokegirl of one of the captains of the police stops her mind reading hearing what the alien had said. The police had a lot of Psychic types to help keep the Sayjins from destroying the valley during one of their fights and they knew how to handle the hard headed fighters but this was the first time she couldn't read the mind of a Sayjins. But then again these Sayjins were from another planet and there's no telling what other aliens they had met. (2)

Looking at the large chest woman with antennas on her forehead Vegeta said. "We Saiyans have long ago rid ourselves of weaknesses with others who can do mind tricks."

Cello who had stayed behind as most of the others of her sisters had gone over to the spaceship for some taming walked up to the prince as he calls himself. "Prince Vegeta, the elders of the tribe want to meet with you." All of the Sayjins of the valley belonged to one tribe ruled over by three of the strongest and oldest of the Sayjins, the only way to become an elder was to be a pokewoman, and to beat one of the elders.

"What's your name?" Vegeta ask.

"It's Cello," she answers.

"Tell them that I'll talk to them in the morning," Vegeta said as he goes back to working on the computer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the valley on a mountain top –

Articunt one of the three Legendary bird Pokégirls, with her two sisters being Moltits and Zapdass. The three of them were among the first second generation Legendaries created by Sukebe. They covertly targeted supply lines and communication in human strongholds to help weaken defenses while other Legendary Pokégirls attacked the humans more directly. Articunt's usual tactic during the war was to keep high above the battlefield and use her natural powers to make blizzards engulf enemy camps, burying them under deep layers of snow, a strategy she used many times to great success.

Articunt's body is covered in beautiful light blue short feathers that hug her closely, save for her breast feathers, which are white and a bit larger. Her hair is also the same blue as her body, with a little of it also hanging white near the front of her head. Her hair falls long and straight down to below her shoulder blades. She is the tallest of her sisters, standing one inch over six feet. Unlike other bird Pokégirls, Articunt's wings are separate appendages from her arms. Her feet are clawed, with a back-toe that allows her to grip the ground solidly when she lands. Her nipples are a deep navy blue against her C-cup breasts. Articunt never wears clothing at any time.

Since the slaying of Atmuff, Articunt has left the company of her sisters and made her home on the Tyroon continent. She stayed away from the humans ever since the end of the war and had never ventured out this near to a settlement before. But with the arrival of these aliens made her come out, the power she could feel coming from those Saiyans is even greater then what she felt from Atmuff when she and her sisters fought her to the death.

"Macavity, Moan, Hild, Shiva, you came," Articunt said as four of the Legendary pokegirls appeared behind her.

"You forgot Jenova here," Macavity said as the said pokegirl stood behind her.

"Of course we came since feeling the power those Saiyans are giving off," Hild said.

"And they woke me up," Shiva who was once a human woman before her old friend Sukebe turned her into a pokegirl to save her life. Like Articunt she made her home on the Tyroon continent after the war and spent most of her time sleeping.

"Such killing power they all have," Jenova said as she could feel the aura of death all around them.

"Their power is nothing like I have ever felt," Moan said. "Even I can't read their minds."

"That's because you can't," Shiva said. "Sukebe told me about these Space Saiyan when he was creating their pokegirl counterparts. He learned of them from a traveler from space who stopped here to resupply on food, and met up with Sukebe and became friends. Before he left he help Sukebe with the first of the pokegirls and sharing some of his knowledge with him. From what Sukebe told me, these Saiyan's are the ultimate fighters in the universe, for even if you beat a Saiyan whatever doesn't kill them makes them stronger. A weakling Saiyan if they lived through enough can be even stronger then Typhonna."

"They're that strong!" Hild said eyes widening.

"Yes they are," Shiva said. "From what he was told about them, they're planet pirates who find a world that can be sold for a high price and send in a team to kill off the beings who are self aware. For a planet like this one before the war, they would have sent only a single newborn baby to kill off the humans of that time as that was all that would be needed to kill off every human on the planet."

"Send only a baby?" Articunt ask.

"How could a baby kill off every human?" Macavity ask.

"Like the pokegirl Sayjins in the light of a full moon they transform into ape like creatures. But unlike the pokgirls, these Saiyans turn into giant size apes as big as Typhonna and their strengths are increased by ten-folds," Shiva answers.

"Ten-folds?" Jenova said.

"And for planets that they don't need they would destroy it," Shiva said making the younger girls to gasp. "And the scary part is that even the weakest Saiyan can gather enough energy to blow up a planet."

"Then that group down there…" Articunt said starring downwards.

"Can kill all of us anytime they want," Shiva said.

"Is that so," a new voice said as Moantwo appeared.

"Nice to see you again daughter," Moan said to her engineered daughter.

"I'm not here to talk," she snaps at her mother. "I here to see how strong these Saiyans are, all of the news stations are talking about these aliens."

"You won't stand a chance against them," Shiva said. "Even Typhonna wouldn't be able to beat them."

"You should listen to her," Vegeta said as he appeared in front of the pokegirls flying in the sky.

"How did you know we were here?" Hild asks surprise at the speed the alien could reach.

"My scouter read high energy levels here," Vegeta said pointing to his device over his eye. "And Shiva is right Moantwo if the information I found on the computer is correct you don't stand a chance against me."

"Really why would you say that?" Moantwo ask.

"Simple, you do have the highest power level at four-hundred sixteen," Vegeta said as his scouter read off the power levels of the strongest pokegirls. "But I have a power level of over fourteen thousand." (3)

"Only if you know how to use it," Moantwo said as she prepares to fight. "Why are you here?"

"Our home planet was destroyed by the Cold Empire and what's left of our race have to find a new planet and guess which one we picked?" Vegeta said smirking. "Don't worry as long as you stay out of our business we stay out of yours."

Moantwo seeing her chance fired a powerful burst of energy at the alien who wants to take over her planet. She smiles as she saw her attack hit dead on, but faded when the dust cloud blew away. Vegeta still had the smirk on his face and not even a scratch on him.

"Impressive," Vegeta said. "Not bad for someone so weak, but you're only the strongest in a small pond, now it's time to show you what true power is like out in the ocean."

Everything went black as Moantwo was punched harder then she had ever felt before as Vegeta's fist struck her guts. The other pokegirls couldn't believe what had happen with one punch the alien had taken out the most powerful Psychic pokegirl in the world with only one hit. In that instance they all knew that they were nothing more then big fishes in a small pond that had suddenly connected to the ocean.

"She's strong," Vegeta said as he easily lifts the still form of Moantwo on his shoulder. "Anyone weaker would have my arm rip through their body."

"What are you going to do with her?" Moan asked seeing her daughter being taken.

"Since this is going to be my new home I might as well get some pokegirls," Vegeta said. "And looks like I caught myself a good one right here." With that said Vegeta and his new pokegirl flew back down to the valley.

"Don't go after her," Shiva said seeing Moan torn between going after her daughter and knowing she wouldn't be able to beat Vegeta. "She made her choice."

"Are we just going to stand here and let them make our planet theirs?" Hild ask as this has ruined all of her plans.

"Unless you think you can stop them that's all we can do," Shiva said wishing that her old friend was here to help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I noticed that there were always more males then female Sayjins in the flashbacks.

2 – The native monkey tailed pokegirls names are spelled, Sayjins. While the ones from space are spelled Saiyans.

3 – I'm basing Moantwo's power level the same as with Goku at the beginning of Dragonball Z.

_**ONYX, the Rock Giantess Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Humanoid

**Element**: Rock

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: omnivore

**Role**: found in a variety of jobs where high strength is needed such as construction

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

**Attacks**: Bind, Throw, Pummel, Slam, Rock Throw, Harden

**Enhancements**: high density (x4); size increase (x2); armored skin

**Evolution**: None

**Evolves From**: Glass (normal)

Onyxes generally stand between 8' and 14'8" feet tall. Most look like very tall grey stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN regrow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Her skin is generally light to medium gray, but it can change, based on what she eats.

Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. However, only a very small number will ever remain so for more than a few months.

Some might assume her to be simply a larger version of the Marble, and they'd be partly right. Onyxes don't have the same level of regenerative abilities that Marbles do, but they do have the natural hard bodies and can repair fractures and broken digits (i.e. toes and fingers) easily. In fact, their skin density is much greater than that of the Marbles, but their skin still becomes sensitive when in water or when touched by plants, though some fighting type Pokégirls can trigger this sensitivity as well. Unfortunately, their skin is only pliable enough for penetration when they're bodies are wet, forcing most tamers with an Onyx to stay near bodies of water or have a water Pokégirl on hand.

Onyxes have a unique constitution. Most can absorb moisture throughout the day, but in arid areas, they must drink water regularly. Unlike most other Pokégirls, an Onyx literally cannot reach orgasm without having drinking at least 1 gallon of water prior (she doesn't need to drink it all at once, she has to have drink at LEAST that much prior to sex).

Because of their large size, they can aid in construction rather well, moving heavy materials up without requiring the use of a crane, which may otherwise slow production, or elevators, which require a lot of set up. This means that many buildings get off to a faster start and can be completed much faster. They can also be useful for firefighting alongside Cuntnaws and Feraligarters, as they too can enter burning buildings and move support beams.

_**RHYNODAME, the Rhino Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Centauroid, nonhumanoid

**Element**: Rock

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: vegetarian

**Role**: construction, hauling

**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

**Attacks**: Body Slam, Crushing Punch, Horny Attack, Quake, Rock Throw, Stomp

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x14), Extreme high density (x10), armored skin, altered digestive system, reinforced musculoskeletal system, low feral

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Rhynowhore (normal)

Rhynodames are large centauroid Pokégirls, standing on average at least 9ft tall with thick muscular bodies. They have grey skin, black hair and speak in deep gravelly voices. They also have a thick, sharp horn growing out of their foreheads pointing upwards. In a charge a Rhynodame will bend down to bring this horn level to the ground.

Since unlike other centauroid Pokégirls they are not metamorphs, and thus lack a humanoid taming form most Rhynodames don't wear clothing, although some, mostly threshold cases, wear a T-shirt over their humanoid torsos to cover their small breasts. However many tamers fit their Rhynodames with sturdy harnesses to which packs can be attached, and also in many cases to allow them to tow carts and other vehicles.

Rhynodames are very difficult to tame since their thick skin means that they have a very limited sense of touch. This combined with the difficulties that their centauroid form produce means that most tamers resort to toys rather than the personal approach when taming a Rhynodame, at least after their initial taming. Even if a tamer is prepared to personally tame a Rhynodame special equipment is necessary not only because of her centauroid form but also because her great strength can make a fatal taming accident a possibility.

Rhynodames are very strong, being able to easily lift even a full grown Snorlass over their heads, but they are slow and thus have great difficulty in fighting a fast Pokégirl. In combat they use the horns on their foreheads to deliver devastating attacks, since even though they are not fast their great mass means that in a charge their horns can easily penetrate armor plating. This combined with strikes from the sturdy hooves on the end of their legs means that a Rhynodame could easily destroy a tank in combat.

However Rhynodames were not created by Sukebe with combat as their primary role, their ability to haul heavy loads saw them used as the logistics corps for the Pokégirl armies. They have continued this role into the modern era with many Rhynodames being used to haul the carts and barges which provide the main means of transporting most goods around local areas. They are also popular on farms where they are used to haul farm equipment around and in the construction industry where their great strength is an asset.

Rhynodames have a low feral state in which they lose the ability to speak and become passive and easily led. This has resulted in some owners of Rhynodames allowing them to go feral rather than going through the trouble of taming them, since they are still capable of hauling carts, ploughs and other machinery in their feral state. In the wild feral Rhynodames are loners and much less dangerous than Rhynowhores, although they will still fight back if they are attacked.

Threshold Rhynodames are very rare and aside from the normal psychological problems that most threshold Pokégirls go through, they also have great difficulty in adapting to the great differences in their new body.

_**ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: human style food

**Role**: security, often with administrators or researchers. Also make excellent Alphas

**Libido**: Average (higher with high-Empathy Tamers)

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Teleport, Telepathy, Telekinesis, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier, Psychic, Psywave

**Enhancements**: High psi capabilities, Enhanced Intelligence (x15), highly developed nervous system

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Ka-D-Bra (normal)

Alaka-Whams continue the growth begun when they became Ka-D-Bras, gaining a few inches in height for a maximum height of 6'0. Their skin (once again sans antennae) darkens to a deep red, and their antennae max out at nearly a foot in length. Many Alaka-Whams keep their antennae back, flat against their head, unless actively wielding their psychic powers. Their bust also increases, usually upwards on an E-cup. Their breasts are so large, in fact, that their frail bodies can't support the weight without assistance. Alaka-Whams rely on constant, low-level telekinesis to help support the weight of their massive chests.

Their powers also increase dramatically, giving them a wide variety of Psychic attacks, defenses, and support abilities. Using Telepathy and Precognition to stay one (or more) steps ahead of their opponents, they use Barrier and Teleport to avoid any attacks their opponent conceives of throwing at them. They usually overwhelm their opponents fairly quickly using a combination of Telekinesis, Psychic, and Psywave.

Though always viewed with some suspicion, it wasn't until Mao's Rebellion that active distrust was a factor in modern times. The baseline mistrust comes largely from jealousy of their extreme intelligence. Their typical IQ is about 500, though some exceptional individuals can be even higher. This intelligence leads them to a rivalry of sorts with the Supe-Bra Genius, who they view as intellectual equals. However, the Supe-Bra Genius's wide assortment of mental instabilities is a point of contempt, with the Alaka-Wham seeing them as erratic and inefficient.

_**JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: Presumed human-style  
**Role**: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Poison

**Attacks**: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings  
**Enhancements**: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic  
**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

_**WARNING: THE INFORMATION IN THIS RECORD IS CLASSIFIED EYES ONLY TOP SECRET. NO, REPEAT **_**NO **_**INFORMATION ABOUT JENOVA EXCEPT FOR THE "Calamity from the Sky" COVER STORY IS TO BE PLACED IN THE PUBLIC ACCESS POKEDEX! PERSONS WHO VIOLATE THIS WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE SANCTIONING. WE DO **_**NOT **_**WANT TAMERS GOING AFTER HER!!!**_

If there were no other reason to hate Sukebe, Jenova would be it.

While nowhere near as powerful as the Legendaries and not classified as such despite her seeming agelessness, she is more powerful than most other Pokégirls out there. She's beautiful, like the vast majority of Pokégirls, with dark grey skin, white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that don't sag in the slightest despite her age, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. She moves gracefully, with swift, elegant movements and when seen, she is usually clad in a silken white robe that flows like water when she moves.

That's about where the attractiveness ends.

Jenova is a wicked Pokégirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. During the War, her favorite tricks involved sabotaging vehicles so that they'd explode when airmen tried to start them up.

Needless to say, Macavity adores her.

She was one of the most hated Pokégirls during the War, and the arising Leagues scrambled for ways to try to kill her. Surviving witnesses place her at the site of many Pokégirl-related disasters before they happened, including a horde of Manti invading a Russian fortress and slaughtering several scientists who were working on a device based on psychic energy to try and pacify other Pokégirls. Shortly beforehand, Jenova was seen casually sitting on the roof of the main building in the fortress, whistling softly. Only one woman survived, and that's because Jenova had captured her and was Taming her.

However, there is a small ray of hope, as her ability to have things go wrong can work against her as well as for her. During one of Atmuff's earliest rampages, she came across Jenova and nearly killed her, the powerful warrior overwhelming Jenova completely and nearly beating her to death. She went into seclusion for several years after that.

For years, her presence was lost. Then she was sighted investigating the ruins of the first Widow attack, an amused expression on her face. She has shown up a few more times since then, sometimes assisting a cadre of Limbec Pirates. And there are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova being in direct contact with the infamous Athena of the Crimson League. Frequently she has been seen in the company of Macavity, usually with Macavity making Jenova squirm and moan in ecstasy.

Bootleg videos of some of their encounters are available.

As Macavity, despite her chaotic and borderline psychotic tendencies, is one of the easier to find and more 'amiable' Legendaries, we were able to convince her to tell us a little about Jenova. Unfortunately, it all related to Taming techniques, as apparently Jenova, while having high endurance, also has a low pleasure threshold. This, however, was taken as good news, as it means that she is potentially controllable.

There are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova's DNA being used to breed super soldiers. One rumored to have DNA is a tamer who's only known name is Sephiroth, however he disappeared shortly after murdering his rival, Cloud Strife, and his Pokégirls.

All information on Jenova MUST BE CONCEALED. She is too dangerous a Pokégirl for anyone to try and catch. If Tamers should try to go after her, the body count is practically guaranteed to be enormous. League officials should keep spreading false knowledge, rumors, and lies about her. A cover story based on a mythological society that predates even Pre-Sukebe human society has been included in a separate file. Repeat: The Cetra cover story is the ONLY information allowed within the public Pokedex. Revealing of any true information about Jenova is punishable by having the S-Goths set on your trail, and they are confirmed to be able to have fates worse than death at their disposal…

Recent Update: A friendly within Sanctuary has told us about a legend with in the culture of the S-Goths. The earliest S-Goths report having visions of a ghostly, shadowy woman, her face partially masked by a steel helmet, guiding them to a mystical power. This story has led to several distressing theories about the S-Goths, such as the increasingly strong possibility that they may have acquired their power from Jenova herself…

_**ARTICUNT, the Legendary Freezing Bird Pokégirl **_  
**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Ice/Flying  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: unknown  
**Role**: mistress of frost  
**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs**: None (Electric, Fire, Rock, Steel)  
**Attacks**: Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Ice Kick, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive  
**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Improved Respiration, Endurance, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Atmospheric Comfort, Enhanced Vision

**Evolves**: N/A  
**Evolves From**: N/A

Articunt is one of the three Legendary bird Pokégirls, with her two sisters being Moltits and Zapdass. The three of them were among the first Legendaries created by Sukebe. They covertly targeted supply lines and communication in human strongholds to help weaken defenses while other Legendary Pokégirls attacked the humans more directly. Articunt's usual tactic during the war was to keep high above the battlefield and use her natural powers to make blizzards engulf enemy camps, burying them under deep layers of snow, a strategy she used many times to great success.

Articunt's body is covered in beautiful light blue short feathers that hug her closely, save for her breast feathers, which are white and a bit larger. Her hair is also the same blue as her body, with a little of it also hanging white near the front of her head. Her hair falls long and straight down to below her shoulder blades. She is the tallest of her sisters, standing one inch over six feet. Unlike other bird Pokégirls, Articunt's wings are separate appendages from her arms. Her feet are clawed, with a back-toe that allows her to grip the ground solidly when she lands. Her nipples are a deep navy blue against her C-cup breasts. Her cunt is naturally smooth and hairless. Articunt never wears clothing at any time.

Articunt is a paragon of both Flying and Ice-type Pokégirls. Her large, powerful wings release snowflakes every time she flaps them, and she is able to soar high into the atmosphere, at altitudes where other Flying-type Pokégirls wouldn't dare to venture. Her incredibly sharp vision allows her to spot prey from miles above, letting her use her Dive attack to deadly precision. Her natural cold aura (see below) allows her to venture into warmer climes than most Ice-type Pokégirls would feel comfortable with.

Of the three Legendary bird Pokégirls, Articunt is the most cautious. She feels that the best options in anything are those that present the least risk, even if it means waiting longer. This policy guided her movements during Sukebe's Revenge, during which time she never actively fought the humans, instead staying well out of harm's way as she let her icy powers do the trick slowly instead of using her combat abilities for a quicker solution. Articunt was against the entire idea of killing their fellow Legendary, Atmuff, and argued heavily in favor of a waiting action, hoping Atmuff would come to her senses. It was due to Articunt's influence that the three sisters waited as long as they did before they made their move. In hindsight, this turned out to be very fortunate. While she was ultimately unable to talk her sisters out of the idea that Atmuff needed to die, Articunt's debating delayed them so long that another Legendary, the vicious Hy-bra, made her own move. Although she died at Atmuff's hands, Hy-bra's attack weakened Atmuff enough that not only did Articunt and her sisters win the fight (something that might not have happened otherwise), they did so without any major losses. Articunt's caution is not cowardliness however; she pulled her own weight in the battle with the Legendary Warrior. She recognizes that sometimes there are situations where risk is inevitable, and when that happens she acts with her whole heart.

Articunt is ruthless in a battle. Her preferred tactic is to remain high above the field, directing cold weather to wear down her foe gradually, letting them freeze. If necessary, she'll use a variety of her attacks from on high, never coming within a foe's reach. Her combination of Heat Drain and Cold Snap have been known to flash-freeze open flames, and using Typhoon and Hurricane can create deadly arctic storms around her foes. She usually uses Heavenly Strike as a warning, or a coup-de-grace on foes that have particularly annoyed her. If physical combat is unavoidable, Articunt will use Dive as often as possible, and will fall back on Ice Punch, Ice Kick, and Wingover while Mist and Ice Wall help to keep her opponents confused.

Since the slaying of Atmuff, Articunt has left the company of her sisters. The Watchers have confirmed that she is somewhere on the Tyroon continent, either in the northern ice fields, or the ice wall between the Slot and Silver River Leagues. Opinion amongst the Watchers is divided on what to do though. By all accounts, no one has been attacked or hurt by Articunt, and even the number of people who make reliable claims to have had sex with her are particularly small. Articunt appears to be trying to stay out of sight, and many in the Watchers suggest letting her do just that, lest her icy ire be roused.

_**HILD, the Legendary Demoness Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Magic/Dark (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: energy  
**Role**: weaver of many plots, supreme sorceress  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost  
**Weak Vs**: None (Fighting, Bug)  
**Attacks**: Glare, Leer, Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Power Bolt  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Sleeplessness  
**Evolves**: N/A  
**Evolves From**: N/A (note: All documents and Pokedexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)

Hild is the mightiest of all magical Pokégirls made by Sukebe. Her greatest trick was in convincing the world that she doesn't exist.

As one of the first Pokégirls to be around when Sukebe's Revenge began, and one of the most powerful, Hild took to the war with dark glee. Even then, her magical powers were far above the average of common Pokégirls', and this combined with their surprise attack on humanity, and humans' lack of understanding of magic, left Hild virtually unopposed as she wreaked devastation far abroad. However, fully fifteen years after the war began, Hild saw something that changed how she viewed the world. Two of her sister Legendaries, Titania the Stone Titaness and Scylla the Water Fiend, were slain by the humans. Witnessing this shocked Hild profoundly. For the first time, she realized that it was possible for her to die. She knew that the tide had been turning slowly for years now, but she disregarded that information as only applying to common Pokégirls. Seeing the humans' warship, Langoud, actually kill two Legendaries, superior beings like her, Hild realized that the humans they were fighting could actually end her life. Her! Who would otherwise live forever! The knowledge of her own possible mortality scared her deeply, and Hild retreated from the battlefield, never to be seen again.

Luckily for Hild, her attacks had been so swift, thanks to her use of a spell version of Teleport and her lack of a need for sleep, that it was believed that there were more than one Hild, and as everyone suspected by then, and would later affirm, each Legendary was unique. Hild used, and still uses, this misconception to her benefit, since a non-Legendary Pokégirl that no one has sees anymore is rarely thought about by anyone. Most people today assume that the Hild Pokégirls were wiped out in the war. By now, having a few Masuis seen around, and by letting people think they will evolve into her, Hild has killed two birds with one stone. First, while most people have forgotten Hild when she was first active in the war, records still remain, usually studied by various Pokégirl researchers. By having people think that she was just another common Pokégirl, Hild has ensured that those researchers will never "rediscover a lost Legendary." Furthermore, should Hild ever be forced to operate openly, no one would think she was a Legendary; they would just think she was the first Masui to make the evolutionary jump to a Hild. While she detests the thought of operating in the open, Hild is at least somewhat prepared now for if that should happen.

Still extremely afraid of death, Hild has spent almost all of her time focusing on increasing her magical powers. And she has made leaps and bounds. Her magic is extremely powerful, more so than even the strongest of Magic-type Pokégirls could dream of. Her greatest work to date was completed one hundred years ago, when she made a spell to allow her to evolve or devolve other Pokégirls. The spell itself is incomplete however, not giving her the full range of options she desires. She is currently trying to design a new spell that will correct that.

Hild is a very lithe and beautiful Pokégirl. Her entire right half of her body is pure, snow white, while the entire left half is ebon black. Her hair matches this pattern, black on the left and white on the right, with a perfect part so there is no overlap. She prefers to show off her body, despite having virtually no one around to see it, (save sometimes for visiting Masuis,) usually wearing something clingy and diaphanous, or sometimes nothing at all. Like all other Pokégirls, she still feels the need to have sex. When this happens, she usually has her servants use a Hypnosis spell on an unsuspecting male, bring him to her lair, and then sates her carnal desires on him, after which time she'll order him to remember nothing and return him. Hild hates doing this, not because she finds it degrading (she enjoys the sex greatly), but because it leaves her somewhat vulnerable. She knows that any number of things could go wrong with that operation and lead various people right to her, but as long as the overpowering lust is there, she can't help it. She despises this weakness, and constantly seeks a way to overcome it. Besides sex, the only other thing she needs is to absorb energy to eat. However, this is much less of a problem for her than for other energy-draining Pokégirls, since Hild has the Greater Energy Drain attack. Using this, she can drain energy from almost anything. Heat, light, living creatures, electricity, it doesn't matter where. This makes it very easy for Hild to feed, something she is grateful for. She knows that it would be very hard to stay isolated if she needed to drain life energy exclusively. Hild has the Sleeplessness enhancement, which means she doesn't need to sleep. Instead, she spends all of her time working on new spells or other projects, never letting a moment pass when she isn't moving towards her goals.

When Hild was first starting out, she firmly believed that she would be one of the highest rulers of the world after Sukebe conquered it. This is a desire she has never forgotten. She is very bitter now about having been cheated of what she feels was her birthright, and constantly schemes to get it back. Her ultimate goal is nothing less than world domination, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it. Her current plan is that the way Sukebe's Revenge ended was a fluke, and that she will begin the ancient wars again, but this time make sure things turn out right. To this end she worked very long and hard on her magic, and her goal seems within reach now that she can make new Pokégirl breeds.

Hild feels nothing but contempt for her fellow Pokégirls. She is disgusted with how they so easily submit to their ancient enemies, the humans. She doesn't hold this against them however. The need for Taming is a weakness she knows they cannot overcome, as she herself cannot. While Hild desperately seeks a means to end the need for sex, if she ever found one she wouldn't give it to other Pokégirls. Once her plan to defeat the humans is complete, she intends to be the only Pokégirl free from the need for Taming, making her better able to rule over all others.

While Hild despises humans and feels contempt for other Pokégirls (particularly Moan, whose carefree and benevolent attitude annoy her no end), her greatest enmity is reserved for one place in particular: Sanctuary. Hild is fascinated with how Sanctuary Goths don't need to be Tamed all the time, and desperately wants to know how. All she has managed to gather through divinations and spies so far though is that it has something to do with some of Sukebe's lost technology being found. When she first found this out, she fell into a fit of pique so bad that she immediately sent a Masui to try and kidnap an S-Goth so she could take Sanctuary's secrets from her. She armed her minion well, and it managed to get to the S-Goth when she was alone. Using the new spells Psychic Cell and Psychic Solitude, she managed to stop the S-Goth from teleporting away or telepathically contacting others for help. However, the fight was more difficult than the Masui had imagined, and she was forced to kill the S-Goth and flee rather than take her prisoner. It remains Sanctuary's only unsolved murder of one of their own. After that incident, Hild realized that her own enthusiasm had gotten ahead of her, and has since returned to more subtle dealings to try and capture one of Sanctuary's guardians, just one of her many plans towards eventual world domination.

_**MACAVITY, the Legendary Chaos Kitty Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Near Human (Feline)  
**Element**: Dark/Psychic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: unknown (speculated human style foods and feelings of confusion)  
**Role**: espionage, spying, courier, mischief-maker, thief, assassin  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Bug)  
**Attacks**: Tail Slap, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Rollout, Fury Swipes, Lick, Nightshade, Agility, Quick, Backstab, Armor, Fade, Shadow Walk, Aura Barrier, Confusion, Double Team, Psybeam, Psi-Blade, Dark Attack, Illusion,  
**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Superior Intelligence  
**Evolves**: N/A  
**Evolves From**: N/A

Macavity is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokégirls, Macavity is one that is indeed made for underhanded deeds… She did anything from thievery to killing people. She was Sukebe's right-hand assassin, and she was the 'trainer' of all of Sukebe's Cheshire. To Macavity, the Cheshires were her 'understudies'.

Macavity is one of the more famous and actually 'well-loved' of Legendaries. Her style of actions, her flair for the dramatic, and her looks are something of fame today; She is definitely known by many a cat-type fanciers and/or fans of the Bellerophon Jones series of movies and novels. Her 'character' has been recorded in many formats, the first being in a poem… A poem that is still used and sung today. In fact it can be heard in pre-school play-yards as it is usually being used in children's games.

_Macavity, Macavity  
There's no Pokégirl like Macavity  
She defies every human law  
She breaks the law of gravity_

Macavity's a ginger cat  
She's very tall and lean  
You'd know her if you saw her  
She wears pieces of leather

Macavity, Macavity  
There's no Pokégirl like Macavity  
She's a fiend in feline-shape  
A monster of suavity

Her brow is deeply in thought  
Her head is highly domed  
Her figure's busty, don't forget  
Her whiskers are uncombed

Macavity, Macavity  
There's no Pokégirl like Macavity  
She's a villainess of all time  
She's one of style and sensuality

She sways her head from side-to-side  
With movements like a Naga  
And when you think you've cornered her  
Well, she's really got cha'!

This poem, though childish as it may seem; it is actually a VERY accurate portrayal of the Legendary Pokégirl known as Macavity.

Macavity was a feline-type Pokégirl, covered in a coat of fur that was a mixture of different shades or orange and red. She was tall, standing at 7'6" in height. As for wearing pieces of leather, Macavity was a skin-tight outfit that was a patchwork of different pieces of black leather. The only parts visible of her fur were her head, hands, feet, and tail. And she was quite busty, with a generous DDD cup.

As for defying human laws, Macavity was known to do that. She was Sukebe's greatest assassin; performing many underhanded deeds without batting an eye. And she was known to break the law of gravity. She could walk up the side of a wall the way as if she was walking on the ground.

Macavity's personality is one of contrasts. She is a cold-blooded killer at times, a pox upon humanity. She was Sukebe's favored assassin, and she was basically one that did anything necessary… However, she's also the first Legendary to openly help the human race during Sukebe's War of Revenge; actually attacking fellow Pokégirls that were trying to destroy human armies. It could easily be said that Macavity actually liked people. To her, humans were quite an interesting species, and were far more than Sukebe lead them to believe.

However, she did not leave Sukebe hanging when she left. This is the time when she was known as the "Mother of the Shadowcats". Those Chesires that she was proud of, that she felt were ready to carry on her tradition, she went and evolved them into Shadowcats.

After that, Macavity just went around. She'd help people and cause mischief wherever she went. But to some, she was actually a welcome sight, while others, she brought terror. For Macavity's sighting could spell either good fortune, or an oncoming disaster, for Macavity is a Pokégirl that is all about chaos. She is one that likes to shake up the way things are by any way necessary; be those ways good or bad.

After the War of Sukebe's Revenge ended, Macavity was rarely seen. She began to fade into memory. She was rarely sighted for over 200 years, and even then, it was mostly in the Blue Continent. She always was territorial, and the Blue Continent was one of her favorite hangouts. She was known to bother the original law enforcement agency that was in place during the time of Sukebe, a group known as "Scotland Yard".

It wasn't until the year 262 AS that Macavity was seen again… And in effect, brought her to a true level of 'fame'. During that time was an event that would later become known as "Bellerophon Jones and the Evolution Stone Scam"; which was the first major adventure of THE Bellerophon Jones. What started out as an adventure in Stone City, took Bellerophon and his Titmouse Karen into the heart of the Blue Continent. It was there that his Titmouse had accidentally angered Macavity by landing atop the Legendary when a few thugs that were part of the scam were chasing her. To say Macavity was upset was a bit of an understatement. It was thanks to Bellerophon's wisecracking, disrespectful, and bluntly honest ways, he was able to placate the angered Legendary and save himself and his Titmouse. This led to a short-lived alliance with the young Bellerophon who was just starting-out and the experienced Legendary Pokégirl Macavity. With Macavity's help Bellerophon was able to put an end to Team Scorcher and their fake Evolution Stones. Afterwards, Macavity just faded from view again, but her deeds would now be well known to the public, and actually give her a fan following.

Macavity is rarely sighted nowadays. She mostly spends her time in the Blue Continent, with a few sightings outside of it; in other parts of the world. After all, there is so much to the world, and cats are known to be roamers.

Macavity also seems to be drawn to people who have either of the Blood Curses "May you live in interesting times" and "Jokers Wild". Those that have either Blood Curse are almost guaranteed to see Macavity at least once in their life. She seems to be attracted to the chaos that seems to surround their lives.

Overall, Macavity is quite a Pokégirl to behold. She's neither good, nor bad. She's more of a chaotic neutral when it comes to personality. And if you have either Blood Curse "May you live in interesting times" or "Jokers Wild", you might just end up being chosen by Macavity to participate in a session of Taming with her.

_**MOAN, the Legendary Psychic Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: unknown (alpha-waves are speculated)

**Role**: psychic troubleshooter

**Libido**: unknown (Average speculated)

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Bug, Dark, Ghost)

**Attacks**: Aura of Cute, Butt Wiggle, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x10), Enhanced Speed (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, superior intelligence

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A

Moan is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokégirls, Moan is perhaps the ultimate psychic pokewoman, with perhaps only her genetically-engineered daughter, Moantoo, surpassing her.

Moan looks like an A-bra with Amachop style mixed in. She is just under five feet tall, and has light grey skin that is as soft as it looks. Her hair is a darker shade of grey that hangs down to her shoulders, and is the only hair on her body. Her tail is the same grey color as her skin, and is about half-again as long as her legs. It has a small knot at the end, being slightly thicker there for her Tail Slap attack, usually though it just waves behind her carelessly. Her bust is remarkably full, and looks even larger than it is due to her small frame. Moan never wears clothing. She usually tends to curl up when flying through the air, and often times has her eyes closed, despite being awake, apparently using psychic senses to detect her surroundings. She has never been known to speak verbally, but on two separate occasions, people who have seen her have sworn that they heard a soft voice in there heads saying "Moan" a few times. The odd thing about that is that saying nothing but their type is a mark of having gone Feral, but Moan's behavior is anything but that of a Feral pokewoman. Her intelligence is far greater than even that of an Alaka-Wham, and many speculate she may be the smartest being alive. This apparently hasn't taken away from her playfulness and zest for life however.

Papers and files found in some of Sukebe's old bases speak of the reason for Moan's creation. Sukebe knew that during the war situations would arise where his Pokégirls would need reinforcements, but not be able to receive them for any number of reasons. He invented Moan to be able to detect the problems based on the stress and anguish she psychically felt, fly or teleport to the scene, and use her vast powers to aid the Pokégirls there. Moan did all this, but the few records there are of her interfering in a battle all show a remarkable kindness. Moan has never once been known to kill, or even seriously harm her enemies, instead putting them to sleep during battles, allowing the Pokégirls to simply bypass their enemies. Moan was noticeably absent during the end of the war, when things became very bad for both sides. Why is not known.

Moan has rarely been sighted. Usually she is only seen when a cataclysm of huge proportions is about to happen, there to divert it. Old emails mention a creature fitting her description spotted around the once-unified Orange Islands mere days before they were shattered into their present state by an Eva evolved into _something_ by an Angelstone, and many feel that Moan was there to try and prevent the disaster. Beyond such disaster sightings, Moan is almost never seen, very rarely being glimpsed soaring through the air in a bubble of force, eyes closed, just enjoying herself.

There are other supposed sightings of Moan that are less than totally credible however. Young men around the world have described having dreams were a Pokégirl would fly in through the back room window and float down onto their bed, engaging them in a night of passionate Taming. Such dreams tend to be very lifelike, and the Pokégirl they describe is often a close match for what Moan looks like. Many of these young men became Tamers just to try and find that Pokégirl from their dreams. Scholars on Moan are divided on how seriously to take the idea that some of these "dreams" are of Moan. Almost every young male has at least one sex dream about a pokewoman. Furthermore, several accounts are listed as taking place on the same night by young men all over the world. Even for Moan, that would be some very fast teleporting. If some of these dreams are in fact actual encounters with Moan, a lot would be explained though. There are no other reliable accounts, or even rumors, of anyone Taming Moan, so to keep from going Feral (and most agree that, despite her never saying anything other than her name, a mark of having gone Feral, she hasn't) Moan must be getting some somewhere. Enough of the reported dreams have a common theme that some have put together a sketchy picture of Moan's Taming likes and dislikes. Reports were the man in question Tamed her quickly and without preamble usually got her off a few times and then she left. But when Moan was petted and stroked, engaged in proper foreplay, and even stroked during the act of Taming, she stayed much longer, climaxing many times before leaving, softly moaning and mewling submissively...It seems she enjoys being appreciated during sex. Moan has also never been seen eating anything. It has been tentatively hypothesized that she doesn't need food, but instead feeds on alpha-waves. Alpha-waves are waves that the brain emits when happy, pleasured, relieved, etc. If Moan does indeed feed on such waves when they are emanated, it would be a good reason for her to go around helping people and visiting horny young men for Taming at night.

As Moan has never been captured, no one can begin to really guess what it would be like having her in a Harem. It's likely she wouldn't take to it well, having been a free spirit for too long. A Tamer she truly cares about though may capture her heart to the point where she would stay with him, only leaving to prevent disasters from occurring, and then returning to him.

_**SHIVA, the Legendary Ice Goddess Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Ice/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: unknown  
**Role**: bringer of winter

**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice, Magic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel)  
**Attacks**: Ice Beam, Boulder Ice, Glacier, Boulder Snowball, Mist, Snow Storm, Snow Blind, Snowball, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Chilled Arousal, Wave of Ice, Iceblade Kick, Little Cloud Mk II, Little Cloud Mk III, Icicles, Arctic Attack, Avalanche  
**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A

Shortly before Sukebe's death in the War of Revenge Shiva appeared, apparently one of Sukebe's more successful attempts to make a new Legendary to hopefully turn the tide of the war. Not much is known about the Ice Goddess as few survived her attacks. What is known comes from clues discovered at ruined labs of Sukebe. Shiva had once been a human woman who had been betrayed by those she cared for and devoted herself to her studies. When Sukebe was attacked by the press she was one of the few who tried to fight back and clear his name for all the good he had done. Nowadays, this has sparked many rumors about Sukebe's relationship with that woman (whose name has woefully been lost to time), with some saying she was a close friend, a lover, or in some cases, even a relative. She then disappeared for a time only to return during the early days of the war leading people into traps set by Pokégirls. Until one day she was injured by some soldiers and she was taken to Sukebe. It is unknown just what happened but when she reappeared she was Shiva the Ice Goddess and she began her attacks on mankind on the behalf of her new master.

While there have been many tales since of humans who became Pokégirls, Shiva is the only case of a human being transformed into a Legendary. There are few Researchers today who wouldn't give all they hold dear to know how Sukebe accomplished this. However, no notes found in any of Sukebe's old bases even hint at the process used to turn the former human woman into Shiva, and even repeated forays into Jusenkyo Spell Dump have yielded nothing but tragedy. The few records of that time state she was mainly known for the arctic winds that blew around her at all times, and that she appeared as an ordinary human woman, save for having ice-blue hair, and that she almost always dressed in very "cold" colors, such as light blues and teal greens.

During the last days of the war some Tamers tried to destroy her in what was to become northern Tyroon but she unleashed her Ultima Heavenly Strike on them and the very earth itself, dropping mountains of ice from the sky. It's believed after this that she sought a place to rest and is now where she has been since the War: sleeping in an ice cave in the Ice Fields of Tyroon under the Ice Blade gym.

_**MOANTWO, the Neo-Legendary Psychic Demigoddess Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: Unknown

**Role**: Unknown

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Elementalkinesis, Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Agility, Hypnotize, Dominate, Quick, Foresight, Armor, Fade, Heal, Flash, Psi-Blade, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Amnesia, Disable, Double Team, Psywave, Psychic Illusion, Dream Time, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel The Burn

**Enhancements**: TREMENDOUS psychic abilities, elemental play

**Disadvantages**: Irremovable implant causes her pain whenever she uses her psychic powers with great intensity, forcing her to limit its use to minor powers unless absolutely necessary, weak physically

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None (cloned from Moan)

_**NOTE: ALL INFORMATION BELOW IS TO BE CLASSFIED TOP-SECRET. NO ONE IS TO READ THIS FILE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION.**_

Project M2, codenamed Moantwo, was the brainchild of Viridick gym leader, Gendo Giovanni. His known connections to nearly every illegal organization on the planet allowed him to get DNA from one of the elusive Legendary Pokégirls, Moan. Cloning of Pokégirls, so far at least, has proven impossible, however Gendo wasn't trying to completely clone Moan. He had her DNA modified and enhanced, turning her into a more powerful counterpart. He tried to contain her using high-tech mechanical restraints, however Moantwo's psychic prowess proved to be too much for Giovanni and his minions to control. She destroyed her restraints and removed herself from their hands. (She also removed from the scientists several fingers, toes, their skin, their favorite internal organs, and so on...)

All Legendaries are sterile, however in a very real sense, Moantwo is Moan's daughter. She is similar to her mother in many ways, save that her skin is much darker, almost a steel gray. She is taller, topping off at 6'5", has a larger bust, and has a much thicker and more muscular tail. She keeps her hair short, and her eyes constantly glow with purple light. However, despite her connection to Moan, she has no great love for the elder Pokégirl, and generally views most other Pokégirls and nearly all of humanity in the greatest of contempt. She is not entirely without the ability to care, as she has shown respect for some Tamers. Some Legendaries have earned her respect as well, and Moantwo has backed down when confronted by Moan. It is more likely, however, that she will attack any human she feels is threatening her or is annoying her. She retained a low opinion of humanity from her time in Gendo Giovanni's care, and has a very difficult time trusting new people.

Moantwo's battle capabilities are tremendous. She is not very physically strong, although she can bolster herself with her psychic powers, which are the strongest on the planet. So strong are her psychic abilities, she has developed the ability to summon elemental blasts with the force of her mind. The only real things she seems afraid of are ghosts, and she is very wary around Dark-element Pokégirls. She was forced to flee when she was confronted by a group of Twau.

Our spies within Giovanni's organization were unable to find much data on her dietary and taming needs. The only real data we have is that while she is capable of consuming most human-style foods, she also seems to feed off of negative energy. She was recently spotted at the scene of a Widow attack, her head bowed back as if she was drinking in the suffering of the Widow's victims. Further study on Moantwo is recommended. Until then, all data on Moantwo must be kept from the public.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
